Shield isn't just an organisation, it's family
by ALedgerOfRedSin
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D isn't just an organisation it's a family and when you mess with family your entire world will come crumbling down when they get their revenge. Past events haunt Fury and May but will they ever be able to get past what happened in order to fully help Coulson's team... [FuryxSinthea MayxCoulson]
1. Prologue

Writer Coments: Hey, this is my first ever fanfiction so I would love if you's could review and tell me what you truly think of the story it will definitely make want to continue with the story and finish it. A few of my versions of people may be out of character but once I saw the show and movies I had this idea in my head and had to run with it. I hope you all enjoy and as you have probably heard loads I don't own Marvel.

Prologue

The guns shots rained out towards towards the small group of agents currently positioned behind a section of crates in the warehouse. Fury quickly glanced round the side of the crates and took count of the number of enemies before swiftly turning back towards his team missing a bullet by the skin of his teeth. He let out a soft sigh as he gestured with his hands towards Melinda explaining everything he needed her to do without uttering a single word. The two of them then raised their guns and took opposite ways towards the enemy. Melinda kept her finger over the trigger not for a single moment removing it until the mission was complete. There were around four men that stood between them and the exit. Melinda fired two shots as did Fury which caused all four agents to collapse onto the ground dead.

"The coast is clear" Melinda's words rang out to the rest of the group that were still hidden behind the crates. The small amount of scientists came running past them out towards the extraction team, hoping to get back to a shield lab and out of the field. But both agents paused when they noticed a friend of their's to be missing from the group. The woman had been undercover since the day she was born passing information onto shield through her contact of Fury. The organisation had never believed her to be a threat, they made her their leader when her father died. The worry was evident on Fury's face as he furrowed his brow hoping for the best. Today had been the day that she had come out as a double agent the day Hydra learnt that their leader Sinthea Shmidt was an agent of Shield. A gun shot echoed through the building and Fury's heary began to race as he ran back to find her bleeding out on the floor. He fell to his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Stay with me Sinthea" Pain was clear in his voice as he whispered the words to her. "You have to stay with me, you understand. No dieing on the job" She let out a soft chuckle at the words when he placed his hand on her abdomen to try and stop the bleeding. Weakly Sinthea lifted her hand and brushed the tear that had fallen onto Fury's cheek away.

"You're meant to be the stronger one" Sinthea's voice was weak and she could feel herself beginning to drift away. As she looked up into Fury's eyes she managed a small smile before her own eyes closed and her breathing continuing to slow until it finally stopped.

"Sin... No, come back to me... Sin, come back to me. I love you, I love you Sin" Fury's words were meant by silence as he looked down at the woman that lay motionless in his arms. Soft tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sat there feeling completely alone in the world. Melinda came back into the barn and looked down at the pair not sure what to say, it was clear that tears had streamed down her cheeks even if she wouldn't admit it.

"The agent that shot he is dead... I made sure of it" Her voice was course and rough as if she was indeed trying to hide her emotions. Director Fury and Agent May stayed in the warehouse in silence only for a few moments until the medical team came rushing in and removed Agent Shmidt's body.

Many people believed that Bahrain was the cause for Agents May's distance but it was infact this mission that truly changed both her and Fury. They had lost someone that had meant the world to them and nothing no one said or did could ever make the pain bearable.

Writer's comments: Hope you enjoyed the prologue, please tell me what you think. That is the only thing that will make my writing better. I'm hoping to update this fanfic every Saturday but I may just have random updates as well, whenever my creativeness is flowing.


	2. Chapter 1

Writer Comments: 111 views last time I looked that is absolutely amazing, thank you all so much. Special thanks to the people that followed and favourited, it makes me feel as if I'm doing something right with this story.

*VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS COMMENT*

By the way I'm saying that Jemma is 24 years old in Agents of Shield as I have quite a bit of Character development for her. Melinda would be 46 years old as would Sinthea at this point if she were alive. Fury is 48 years old.

Reuploaded this with a slight change to Melinda and Sinthea's age.

Chapter 1

*18 Years later*

Coulson stood in the middle of the Command Centre on the bus going through the same motions as he always did when a new mission was being given out. Though this time, Melinda's mind was elsewhere. She hadn't noticed the date until she came into the meeting 13th February, it was exactly eighteen years since Istanbul. It was the four year anniversary of Sinthea's death and she was unable to focus on the words flowing from Coulson's mouth. Her eyes stared at the screen as her mind fell into memories of her friend.

_*Flashback* The noise of the jets engine roared through the cargo hold as Melinda began to prepare herself for the mission at hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sinthea's devious smirk consuming her lips, knowing that she would have something planned, Melinda cautiously raised an eyebrow. Sinthea, jumped up out of the seat and quickly pulled one of the shoots on. With a smirk still plastered across her lips her voice rang out so clearly as if she was still standing before Melinda._

_"First one to the drop zone wins" As she spoke the cargo ramp lowered and Sinthea threw herself out of the plane. With a laugh Melinda began to copy exactly what she had down running towards the ramp... *end of flashback*_

"Melinda... Melinda... MELINDA!" The sound of Coulson's voice practically yelling her name in her ear caused Melinda to be pulled out her own mind and look up at him a little frazzled. She had no idea what was going on but since everyone's attention was now in her she knew that she must have been out of it for quite a while.

"Is something wrong?" Concerned laced Coulson's voice as he had never seen his friend in such a way before. He hadn't known Sinthea and he obviously was not aware of the date that affected quite a few Agents if Shield, he seemed to be quite oblivious to why Melinda wouldn't be paying any attention to him, but at moment Jemma Simmons walked into the room and his attention averted to her. Though he did give Melinda a look that spoke louder than a thousand words, he would speak with her later.

Coulson turned to question Jemma on her lateness to the meeting but stopped just as he opened his mouth when he saw the redness of her cheeks and eyes. It was evident that Jemma had been crying, tears could still be seen flowing from her eyes but she swiftly wiped the away with her sleeve. No one said a word but Fitz moved quickly over to her wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into a hug. She stayed in his embrace for a few moments before pulling away and moving over to Melinda. With a single thought put to the people who were still present in the room Melinda moved he arm around Jemma's waist and held her tight as if trying to protect her. A small gasp could be heard from Skye and Fitz as Melinda had never made any progress in trying to get to know them, they thought at what point had she even spoke with Jemma. But Jemma didn't need to hear any words from Melinda, it seemed to be her mere presence that caused the tears and pain to drift away. Melinda May knew Jemma the best out of everyone on the bus, she knew her secrets and just how to calm her. Jemma lips formed a weak smile towards Melinda as if to thank her for her actions.

"Clearly I think everyone needs a few days R and R, I'll contact Fury and send this mission to Sitwell's team. Everyone else just rest up for the next few days, I'll tell you's how long you have when Fury gets back to me." Before Coulson had even finished his speech Melinda and Jemma were already gone and the shutting of the cockpit door could be heard followed by Jemma's soft crys.

It was going to be a long few days trying to help them, or her no one exactly knew who they were helping or why but these people were family so it truly didn't matter.

Writer Comments: I just had so much creativity flowing I thought I'd do this and how can guess what I have in store for Jemma's character development. Ohhhh... Exciting stuff coming up...


	3. Chapter 2

Writer Comments: Thank you to everyone who is reading is it truly makes me want to write more. My update date is Saturdays so every Saturday I will post a new chapter but with reviews and all I may post more often.

*Important* This chapter is happening at the same time as chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Silence consumed the office, his dark eyes stared blankly at the date which was positioned in a small calendar on his desk. This day haunted him, if only there was a way to go back, a way to save the innocent life that had been lost. Though it was too late, he had been too slow and then he had broken his promise. He hadn't kept her safe, her had promised Sin that he would keep the girl safe ans he had put he in more harms way. His hand slammed onto the desk and sent folders flying of, throwing themselves across the floor hoping to escape his grief. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and was forced to look upon the memories he had so close to the surface.

_*Flashback* Romanoff stood with her back to the wall waiting for the lesson to began, she had just been brought from the red room and wasn't going to be trusted by Fury until she had undergone some lessons. Though Agent May had also brought a girl back from Germany and Fury wanted to give her the same lessons. He didn't know who she was or why he wouldn't be able to easily trust her but all he knew was thar she was late and this was really starting to bother him. His eyes glanced back up at the clock as another ten minutes ticked on by. After a while he heard the distinctive clicking of heels along the tiled corridor and assumed the candidate had finally decided to grace them with her presence. He inhaled a large gulp of air when she strutted her way into the room. He would be able to recognise the red haired anywhere she was Sinthea Shmidt the daughter of Redskull, why the hell was she in his base. *End Of Flashback*_

The liquid dropped from the bottle into the tumbler as he poured yet another glass of scotch. Throwing it back in mere seconds lead to the glass being filled again as Fury couldn't shake the memories out of his head.

_*Flashback* Two years had passed since the glorious red haired beauty had walked into his life and he didn't regret the decision of training her for Shield. Over the years the countless times she had saved his life allowed him to see exactly where her true loyalties were. He couldn't help but smile over to her and both Sin and Melinda cleaned the dishes from the meal. He felt so blessed to have her in his life, though he didn't have any clue how to tell her. *end of flashback*_

A loud crash was heard as the glass tumbler came into contact with the wall, shattering straight after impact.

Writer Comments: Just a short chapter on Fury's grief, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up on Saturday or Sunday and it will feature Jemma and May heavily


End file.
